Picture
by Kaya Jade
Summary: Rogue Squadron finds something...ehm...interesting in Wes Janson's quarters MothmaJanson


This is for Limelight who hooked me on Mothma/Janson pairing. Blame her, or better, go and read her fics Assortments, And the Dish Ran Away With the Spoon and The Not Quite Love Letters. They're superb.

Disclaimer : Wish they were mine but they aren't. Life sucks...

-----------------------

"You think this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is. It's mine."

"I'm out of here!"

"Luke! You can't back out of this!"

"Watch me!"

"Would you two shut up?"

The three figures hovered near pilots' quarters, talking in hushed whispers as they crept closer to one door in particular. It was late and this part of the base was deserted, most beings already asleep.

"You sure he's away?"

"I sent him a message signed by the technique...what's her name...Lilya? Right, Lilya, to meet her in supply closet and wait for her."

"You are one cruel man, Antilles."

"Yep. And proud of it."

"I still don't get why we are breaking into Wes' room."

"You forgot his last attempt at cheering up the base without telling us? I spent half a day in a fresher, Luke."

"Yeah. Laxative in soup. That was plain evil."

"You know it was supposed to be only in Dodonna's?"

"But it wasn't. It was in the portions of ALL PEOPLE EATING IN MESS HALL 2!"

"Shh! You wake the whole base, Hobbie."

"Sorry."

The three members of (in)famous Rogue Squadron entered the room where the fourth Rogue, Wes Janson, lived and closed the door behind them.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"We'll know it when we find it."

After some shuffling and a rather loud bang when Wedge managed to stumble into a desk, Luke called out.

"Guys, I found something rather...interesting."

They crowded around him and looked at the holo Luke was holding.

"Is it..."

"Yep. It's her."

"Definitely."

"Where did you find it?"

"At his nightstand. Turned to face him."

"That's..."

"Sick?"

"Unbelievable I wanted to say."

"Why does he have it?"

"At nightstand nonetheless?"

A terribly evil grin spread at Wedge's face.

"We can ask him."

---------------------------------

Wes Janson was soooo not in good mood. First he had received a message from that chick Lala or something to meet her in supply closet and she HADN'T come at all. After an hour he had decided that waiting any longer would've been a loss of time and headed back to his quarters. He walked in not bothering to turn on the lights so it came as a surprise to him when they were switched on. He turned around to see his fellow Rogues leaning against the wall and grinning. The grins were what worried him the most.

"Hi guys. Little late for visit, isn't it?"

"Not really."

"You know..." Wedge started.

"...we wanted..." Luke continued.

"...to ask you something," Hobbie finished.

"Can't it wait 'til tomorrow? I'm kinda tired and..."

"Date went wrong?"

"Yeah... Wait a minute," his eyes narrowed as he looked suspiciously at them. "How do you know I was on date?"

"'Cause we set it up, dude."

"So we could have a look around."

"And look what Luke found."

Wes' eyes widened. No, they didn't! They couldn't! They...

"Give it to me!" he snatched the holo from them as they doubled in laughter.

"You know, Wesy, there's nothing wrong with liking older women."

"And having their holos on nightstand so it is the first thing you see in the morning."

"Does she know you're harboring a secret attraction to her?"

"'Course she does. Have you never noticed the glances she's giving him when they meet?"

"I thought they were glares."

"Ahhh, innocence of youth."

"It's not what you think, you perverts," Wes defended himself. "It's simply...patriotic."

"Patriotic?"

"She's our leader and her picture reminds me of the cause we are fighting for."

"Then why don't you have a holo of Organa? Or Rieekaan? Or even Dodonna for that matter? Why Mon Mothma?"

"Get out! All three of you!" Wes snapped.

"All right Wes. No need to rip our heads off."

"G' night."

"Sweet dreams about our Supreme Commander."

"But not too sweet. She's your boss after all."

Wedge, Luke and Hobbie finally disappeared and Wes sighed with relief. He looked down at the holo still clutched in his hand and a smile crept on his face. He carefully put it down in its place and lied down as well.

"Good night Ma'am," he murmured and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

The end!

A/N: I'm working on sequel called Celebration. Expect it in a week or so. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
